The Fantastic Adventure of Jamie Fox
by NaturalAthlete
Summary: Jasmine Cauldron has lived a life of isolation that was forced upon her by her mother. Now, at age 14 when every other teen is off on an adventure, she's trapped behind a wall with no way out. Follow Jasmine as she escapes her bonds, take on a new identity to trick her over protective mother, and travels around Sinnoh making new friends and creating some ridiculous memories.


**Here we are. I've been wanting to write my own story for quite some time and here it is. For anyone who may have read this earlier, i rewrote chapter 1 in third person.**

**i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Jasmine was five when she received her first pokemon. A small red and white ball had arrive in the mail along with a letter for the young girl.

_My dearest Jasmine,_

_I am sorry that I have been away for so long, and i'm more sorry that I can't be there on the day we celebrate the day you entered our lives. I love you more than you can imagine and i count the days till i can return to your side. I don't want you to be lonely so i am sending you a friend to keep you company. Treat him well and he will stand by your side for life._

_Until we see each other again _

_Your loving Father. _

Jasmine's father was an archaeologist working in Johto with some other great minds. His family actually lives in Sinnoh, but he decided that it was best not to relocate them to a new region for his work, so he travels to and from the two regions when he has the time. Sadley that meant that his wife and kid don't get to see him much.

Jasmine and her mother live in the wealthy district of of Hearthome city. They owned one of the larger mansions, which Jasmin found ridiculous since it was just her mother, her and a lot of servants. The mansion was completely fenced off, but had a big enough garden in the back that you never really needed to leave, not Jasmine was allowed to leave, and her father knew that which is why he sent her a friends. He sent her a Riolu for her fifth birthday, and that was the greatest thing that had happened to her.

Riolu, or Luca; as she called him, became her best friend. He didn't really like his pokeball and frankly, Jasmine hated putting him in it. Mrs. Cauldron, Jasmine's mother, never actually approved of her daughter having a pokemon and, although she never said it, her actions deceived her. Often time, when the overprotective mother wasn't looking, Jasmine and Luca would have battles with the wild pokemon in the garden out back. By the time she was eight Jasmine was still trapped within the tall walls surrounding her home, but she was happy, well, she was until the letter arrived.

One month after her eighth birthday a letter arrived in the mail addressed to the Cauldron family. She figured since it was addressed to the family she could read, but she was wrong. The house went into a panic when Mrs Cauldron came home and couldn't find her daughter. When they did find her she was sitting under a tree in the farthest corner of the garden with an abnormally high fever. Luca was no where in sight, because Jasmine had returned him to his ball. She hadn't wanted him to see her like that. After Mrs. Cauldron pried the wrinkled letter from her daughters hands she had someone carry her to her room. She read the letter as she returned to the house.

_To the family members of Charlie Cauldron, _

_I regret to inform you that during our most recent excavation of the ruins of Alph and accident occurred, and the tunnels collapsed trapping some of the archaeologists underground. Charlie Cauldron, unfortunately, did not make it out of this. He risked his life to try and get other's out of the caves before the caves completely fell, but he failed to escape himself. I'm so very sorry that this happened. _

_With many condolences, _

_Professor Richard Day _

That letter single handedly ruined Jasmines life. It was devastating for the the family and pushed the already over-protective mother over the edge. Mrs. Cauldron grew stricter when it came to matters involving her daughter. Jasmine didn't leave the safety of the fences, and a lot of the time she had to argue to even go outside. She wasn't allowed out after dark and for some reason Jasmine's mother adopted this idea that her daughter was sick and weak, which she wasn't. She almost took Luca away from Jasmine because she feared he was a danger to her daughters health, but Luca was a precious friend and a gift from her father, and her best friend somehow convinced her to let Jasmine keep him.

Matthew Day was the son of Jasmines' dad's best friends. Matthew's father had been there the day the tunnels collapsed, and he was one of the people Mr. Cauldron saved. Professor Day never talks about that day, he doesn't like to think about it, and both Matt and Jasmine think he blames himself for his best friends death. l Matt comes over to Jasmines house all the time, in fact, he's the only outsider Mrs. Cauldron let pass through the gates. Jasmine is two years younger than Matt, and when Matt had turned ten, instead of traveling the region like every other pre-teen, he was stuck in Hearthome city. Part of the reason he stayed was because of Jasmine, the other reason was because his parents worried about his safety. They must have gotten over it, though, because a year later he informed Jasmine that he was leaving town and would drop by when ever he could.

When Matt left Jasmine didn't get to see him all that much. He would stop by sometimes, but it wasn't as much as usual. Jasmine didn't as mind too much because she knowing that Matt would always show up on important dates and that's why when Jasmines fourteenth birthday arrived, she could hardly sleep due to the excitement of seeing him again.

It was mid afternoon when the doorbell rang. Jasmine was first to answer, more or less because she had been standing there all day. she yanked open the door and tackle hugged the blond standing on the steps before her.

"It's good to see you two, Shrimp." The Familiar voice said returning the hug. "

Where have you been?" Jasmine snapped stepping back. She had adopted a look of annoyance and now stared down her friend, "You were suppose to be here hours ago."

"Was I?" He questioned.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"Not coming!" he exclaimed pretending to be offended, "How dare you think i would miss your birthday! Today's the big day, after all."

"Why don't you say that a bit louder." she suggested, "i don't think everyone heard you."

"You're over reacting."

"No, you don't understand. Everyone in this house is insane. They watch me like hawks. I could sneeze and they would be by my side with a tissue in less than a second. I can't do anything without one of the servants knowing."

"They'll be happy for you."

"Yeah, i don't believe that."

"Should we postpone our plans then?"

"NO!" Jasmine yelled a bit louder than intended, "It's today, or it's never."

"Good to know your resolve is solid." Matt looked around, "So where's Luca?"

"Probably looking for food. He's quite the little thief." As if on cue, Luca walked in with his arms full of an assortment of berries. "The kitchen staff spoils him."

"I can see that. So since everyone's here, why don't we go out back and catch up." The garden was full of life and everything was in bloom. When we got outside Matt released his team from their pokeballs, they all ran off with Luca to explore and play. Matt and Jasmine smiled watching them for a while before finding a seat in the shade of an oak tree.

"So you did get my letter correct?" Matt asked leaning back against the tree.

"You are so lucky my mom didn't read it." She told him, "You should have sent it the way you always send it, why would you risk putting it in the mailbox!"

"Sorry, Pidgeot was sick at the time and was in the pokemon center being treated."

"She gotten stricter, my mom. I don't know why though. The only rule she's really let up on is letting me out of the house after dark."

"When's the last time you left the walls."

"um… I don't remember."

"Excuse me?"

"It's probably been about six or seven months"

"Six or seven! Holy Arceus! How have you not gone insane? Do you even get to talk to people?"

"Do you count?"

"No."

"What about the servants?"

"They don't Count either."

"Then I'll assume the paintings don't count either?"

"You're joking, right? Please tell me that was a joke."

"Yes, Dombo, that was a joke." She said punching him lightly in the shoulder. "i just can't wait to finally get out of here. I want to see what the world is like. I want to see what else is out there."

"Are you going to start singing now?"

"What?" "

You remind me of one of those animated characters. Living a life of misery and oppression wanting something more, you know, those people. If this were a movie this would be around the time they start singing about what they dream of."

"First, this isn't a musical. Second, I' tone deaf."

"Oh, right. I forgot about the tone deaf part."

"Maybe i should remind you?" "

No, that's okay." he said quickly. The two of them sat in silence for a few moments before Jasmine spoke again.

"I hope everything goes well tonight."

"It will, don't worry." Matt assured. The two of them stayed outside till they were called in for dinner. They talked about all sorts of things, but mostly Matt talked about his adventures, and how he met his pokemon. After dinner Matt had to leave and Jasmine followed him to the door to say goodbye.

"I'll see you soon." he said pulling her into a hug. When he was close enough he lowered his voice and whispered into Jasmines ear. "Only leave when you think you can get away. Pidgeot will know where to go, so don't worry."

"See you soon, then." Jasmine said pulling away from her friend. She watched Matt leave the property. Jasmine walked back into the house and stopped when she saw her mother, a average hight, Beautiful blond Business woman, standing inside the door.

"Did you have fun today?" She asked. Jasmine took a moment to study the difference between her and her mother. They looked different since Jasmine had gotten her father's genes and had long Black hair and soft brown eyes, however they also acted different. Mrs. Cauldron was a bit reserved and very proper, her daughter was not. Jasmine was a born adventurer, everything she saw interested her, and she always had a desire to find answers to every mystery she had heard of. She a childlike curiosity, and that always scared her mother.

"Yup, Today was a lot of fun." She answered, "Things are always fun when Matt comes over."

"That's good to hear." she said with a smile, but Jasmine could see that it was forced, "So are you going to bed soon?"

"Yea, i'm feeling a bit tired." Her mother looked a bit disappointed, but she thought nothing of it since it was an expression that she saw a lot. "Alright, well before you go to bed, i have one more gift to give you."

"Really?" Jasmines mother handed her a small rectangular box. "This was from your father's collection, I thought you might want to have it." Jasmine took the box and slid the box top off. Sitting on top of a layer of white fluff was a beautiful turquoise rone. She ran her hand over the smooth surface and smiled, knowing exactly what it was.

"A dawn stone." she said, "these are rare! I never thought i would get to see one in person!"

"That was one of your father's favorite. He would hold it up to the sunlight and just stare at it as if were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen."

"It's an evolutionary stone, isn't it?"

"I believe so, but i don't know for what pokemon."

"Thank you mom," Jasmine said returning the top back to the box, "I love it."

"I'm glad to hear that, i hope that you sleep well, Goodnight."

"Night, mom." Jasmine returned walking up to her room. Jasmine was quick to prepare for bed. She had dressed in casual clothes before slipping under the covers and pretending to sleep. She didn't want anyone to think she was still awake in case her mom sent someone to check on her. Time moved slowly, and it was absolutely agonizing, but eventually the clock struck one and it was time to fly out.

Jasmine rose from bed and walked out to the balcony where she called out pidgeot, one of Matt's pokemon. They had switched pokeballs when they were in the garden. The bird crouched so that Jasmine could climb on, but she stopped running back into her room. ONce she grabbed the Dawn stone, she returned to the pokemon's side and climbed on.

The bird pokemon took off with ease, flying as if he wasn't carrying a human passenger, and headed in the direction of the suburbs of Hearthome city. It was a quick trip, but Jasmine loved every second of it. Never before had she felt as free as she did in that moment. the wind blowing through her hair, and the feeling of nothing around her but open sky. The most beautiful thing though was the view of the city from above. The world beneath her seemed to glimmer and shine as if it were a wonderful little fantasy. It was beautiful, and Jasmine couldn't stop the smile spreading on her face. Pidgeot touched down in front of a tall brick building. Matt was waiting by the door, and smiled when he saw her. They swapped pokeballs and walked into the apartment building.

"This is where you are going to get a new identity." Matt said guiding Jasmine through the house. "My friend Marg is a stylist, and we came up with a good way to keep you hidden from your mother while you travel." Matt took a bit a Jasmines long black hair and smiled, "You still want to do this?" "

Yes," She said, "I was thinking about cutting my hair anyway." The two smiled at each other as they reached the kitchen area. A dark skinned woman with curly hair pulled in an updo stood leaning against the countertop. She smiled at the two kids as they came in.

"Hello." She said with a smile, "Glad to see you made it here safely."

"Yeah, so am I." Jasmine said, "So you're going to be cutting my hair today, huh."

"Yup, Matt told me everything, so i'm going to make it so that you will be unrecognizable, but first i need you to change."

"Change?" Jasmine looked to Matt, who tossed her a black and blue back pack bag.

"There's a few changes of clothes in there, just put something on and hurry back. I want to get out of the city before dawn."

"The bathrooms down the hall, second door on the left." Marg explained, and Jasmine left. When she came back out she wore Baggy Jeans, sneakers and a long sleeved black shirt under a short sleeved blue hoodie.

"Wow, I forgot how small you were." Matt observed, "These were my old clothes and they're still big on you."

" Shut up." She mumbled tossing him the bag.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"It's yours, right."

"No this bag is for you. it has all the necessities that you'll need while you travel." He set the bag on the table.

"Are you ready?" Marg asked standing over by a stool.

"Yup." Jasmine sat down and Marg threw a tarp over her shoulders. The haircut was more painful than she imagined, mentally not physically, but it was well worth it. When everything was finished and Jasmine looked at her own reflection, she was amazed. She hardly even recognized herself! Her hair was all boyish and cute, and there were auburn highlights in her black hair.

"This is amazing!" She squealed, "You're a miracle worker, thank you so much!" Jasmine rose to her feet and modeled her new look to Matt. He studied her for a few moments before speaking.

"It's a really good thing you're so small up front, or else you wouldn't be able to pull this off."

"Excuse me?" Jazmine snapped, ready to knock her friend out, but Marg stepped in before she could do anything.

"Shouldn't you all get going?" She suggested and Matt gave her a silent thank you.

"Right, How much do i owe you?"

"You don't need to pay me." Marg said, "I was happy to help, and i promise to keep you secret."

"Really?" "Yup, now Get going."

"Yay! Thank you Marg!" She said shouldering her bag, "I won't forget this."Jasmine walked up beside Matt, nudging him out of pure uncontrollable excitement. He handed her a Baseball cap which she snapped up placed in her head. "Let's go." She said walking away, "Bye Marge!"

"Good luck!" She called back as they left her home. Matt and Jasmine walked casually through the town looking as unsuspicious as they could. They made it out of town without any problems and sprinted through the fields as fast as they could till they were reached the cave connecting Oreburgh and Hearthome. They sat down to catch their breath both full of so much energy still that they could have easily kept running. Jasmine had let Luca out of his ball when they left the city and he now lay beside his owner looking just as ecstatic as she.

"So where to first?" Jasmine asked. "Jubilife city." he answered, "I want you to see as much as you can while you have your freedom, that and i have some business in Jubilife."

"oh, now it all makes sense. I bet it's a girl." Matt's face flushed and he looked away. "Oh my gosh! it is a girl, isn't it! How dare you not tell me about her!"

"I'll tell you about her later, you can meet her if you want, but right now, we got to figure out a name for you. You can't go around calling yourself Jasmine since you're going around looking like a boy."

"I already thought up a name."

"you did?" "Yup, Jamie Fox." "Jamie and Jasmine are similar."

"Yes, but my mom won't expect it. If she ever figures out that I changed my appearance, she'll think that I changed my name into something inconspicuous."

"Oh, I see you're point." he said standing up. Jasmine stood up as well. "Well then, Shall we continue on to Jubilife city, Jamie Fox?" "

Lead the way." She said as they entered the cave.

* * *

**And there it is. chapter one. tell me what you thought, and thanks for the read!**

**NaturalAthlete**


End file.
